Tragically Beautiful
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: Ini fic pertama di fandom ini:") Mohon dimaklumi kalau masih banyak salah yaa-" Tapi tetep gaterima flames ya! /Apa bedanya aku dengan para pembunuh manusia itu?/"Hei, Eren, apa menurutmu menjadi prajurit terkuat adalah yang terbaik?"/The humanity's strongest?/ Please have a visit:)


**Note**: _I take no profit from writing this fan fiction. All characters belong to Isayama Hajime. The idea is purely mine.__** Need no flames.**_

_**Happy read! Enjoy!**_

**Tragically Beautiful**

.

"_Benarkah kita akan mengorbankan mereka semua?"_

"_Pada ekspedisi sebelumnya banyak dari mereka yang tak kembali."_

"_T-Tapi―"_

"_Apa boleh buat! Kita tidak punya pilihan!"_

_Satu mayat terempar keluar. Satu lagi. Tidak, masih belum cukup. Titan abnormal itu masih terus mengejar. Mayat ketiga… 'Petra?'_

.

.

Levi mempercepat laju kudanya di sisa perjalanan menuju dinding. Bermacam kilas kejadian berkelibat tak beraturan dalam benaknya. Jarak dinding tak lagi terlalu jauh. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa kosong. Sama sekali berbeda dengan ekspedisi sebelumnya. Setiap ekspedisi sebelumnya, perasaan lega akan langsung menyergap kala ia melihat siluet dinding diterpa sinar senja di hadapannya. Bukankah itu berarti sebentar lagi mereka selamat? Bukankah di dalam area dinding adalah tempat aman, setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkan umat manusia. Bukankah di dalam keselamatan _orang terkasih_nya akan lebih sedikit terjamin?

Senyum sarkastis yang amat samar terpeta kala kudanya terpacu cepat. _Siapalagi yang butuh perlindungan, heichou bodoh? Menjanjikannya pun aku tak mampu._ Dalam ekspresi datar ia menyiksa dirinya. Menyudutkan kesalahan hanya padanya. Mengingat semua yang bahkan sudah tak bernyawa harus berkorban bukan sama sekali tak mengiris hatinya. Bahkan saat ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hal yang terburuk sekali pun, seluruh tempurung yang melingkupinya seakan jatuh. Hancur berkeping bak vas bunga yang lolos dari genggaman Petra minggu lalu. Bahkan pada saat seperti ini ingatan masih setia menyiksanya dengan kehangatan yang terlampau dingin di masa lalu. Dalam hati ia menjerit bersumpah serapah pada dirinya sendiri. Menyimpan pecahan vas bunga dalam genggamannya.

.

"_Heichou, Levi-Heichou!"_

Suara itu membuat Levi ingin ditelan bulat-bulat. Rasa bersalah yang melingkupinya serta perasaan kosong amat menyiksanya. Semua seperti kembali berputar begitu cepat. Menghujam satu titik kosong dibenaknya yang ia persipakan untuk tetap tegar.

"_Heichou, saya adalah ayah dari salah satu prajurit Anda, Petra,"_

Mendengar sebuah nama yang terpaut indah untuknya, justru menghadiahkan godam besar yang meninju hatinya. Levi ingin menjerit, ingin sekali meneteskan air mata kala melihat Petra yang bersimbah darah tersandar pada batang pohon di hutan. Kedipan sekilas itu bukan tak ada artinya. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua hanya mimpi. Bahwa yang terbaring di sana bukan Petra. Atau jika memang itu Petra, ia ingin meneteskan air mata untuk menunjukkan sisi manusiawi yang selama ini bahkan ia pertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin menunjukkan sisi manusiawinya pada Petra walau hanya sekali. Pada Petra yang mencintainya sebagai manusia, bukan mesin pembunuh titan.

"_Petra mengirim surat pada saya dan berkata ia bahagia berada di tim Anda dan akan mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk Anda,"_

Kepalan tangan Levi kian menguat. Kukunya menghujam daging di telapak tangannya dengan kejam. Berharap dengan membuat dirinya terluka bisa mengurangi rasa luka lain yang ia rasakan. Levi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan dengan wajah datar, namun tampak amat tersiksa. Bahkan hal yang satu-satunya bisa membuat Levi mengingat Petra telah berpindah tangan. Lambang dari Scouting Legion yang ia berikan pada Dieter.

"_Um, bagaimana pun, sebagai ayahnya, menurut saya masih terlalu cepat baginya untuk menikah, ia masih muda dan punya banyak hal yang belum ia capai,"_

Tanpa tanggapan Levi tetap berjalan menuju _HQ_. Mencoba mempertahankan sisa tempurung yang masih melingkupinya. Ia bahkan tak bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk membawa Petra kembali pulang. Janji untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika saja ekspedisi ini berhasil, ia sudah merencanakan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Petra. Mungkin mereka bisa keluar dari Scouting Legion, menuju daerah terpencil dan hidup bahagia. Daerah yang aman. Walau pun mungkin aka nada titan yang bertamu, bukankah di sana ada Levi? _The humanity's strongest_? Tapi apakah Levi akan selalu di sampingnya? Bahkan dalam ekspedisi kali ini, hanya dengan meninggalkan Petra sejenak, Levi kehilangan semuanya.

.

.

Levi mengurung dirinya di salah satu sudut _HQ_ setibanya mereka di sana. Semua setelan Scouting Legion-nya telah terlepas. Digantikan dengan baju putih lengan panjang dan celana hitam yang juga panjang. Ia duduk tertunduk. Mencoba mengikhlaskan semuanya walau tak mampu, bukan, tak mau. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudah ia lupakan senyum manis pembawa kopi serta sarapannya? Seseorang yang selalu terjaga demi menemaninya menyelesaikan semua laporan. Gadis yang selalu hadir tepat waktu kala Levi ingin melihatnya. Gadis yang dari awal telah megisi relung terdalamnya?

Levi masih duduk tertunduk kala ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Langkah kaki yang tak lagi asing baginya. Tapi semua itu ia acuhkan. Untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin diam. Tapi di sisi lain dirinya ia ingin memberitahu semua orang betapa terpuruknya ia saat ini. Ia ingin menjeritkan isi hatinya.

"Hei, Eren, apa menurutmu menjadi prajurit terkuat adalah yang terbaik?"

Levi mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap jauh lorong di belakang Eren. Ekspresi datarnya tetap melekat sempurna di atas rahang tegasnya. _Apa bedanya aku dengan titan? Apa bedanya aku dengan para pembunuh manusia itu? Aku bahkan meninggalkan teman-temanku berjuang sendiri. Membawa mereka ke dalam neraka yang aku ciptakan. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tak memilih mereka untuk masuk ke tim-ku, apakah semuanya akan tetap seperti ini? Apakah aku tetap akan kehilangan mereka? Apakah aku juga akan kehilangan satu-satunya orang bisa kujadikan sandaranku? Apa bedanya aku dengan para titan? Aku bahkan membunuh teman-temanku sendiri._

"Kau lihat, bahkan prajurit terkuat pun tak bisa menyelamatkan dunianya sendiri."

Levi bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan melewati Eren seraya menggenggam secarik kertas. Kertas licin dengan gambar sesosok gadis. Selembar foto dari kertas aplikasi yang Petra isi saat Levi menunjukknya masuk ke dalam tim. Selembar foto dunianya. Dunia yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum manis dari dunia yang lebih tenang.

'_Heichou,'_

Bahkan dari sana pun Petra tersenyum bahagia melihatmua menggenggam potret dirinya, Levi. Dia akan menjagamu setiap saat. Meski akan tetap tak terlihat.

.

.

_**Fin**_

**.**

**.**

Alohaaaa~~~ Kita kembali lagi nih hehehe^^ Tapi kita lagi pengen coba fandom lain^^ Uchiha –piip- baru abis nonton SnK dan punya ide untuk bikinfanfic di Rivetra^^ Uchiha –piip- sampe nangis pas liat episode 21-22 /Uchiha –niit- jangan dikasih tauuuuu! x'3/ Katanya sih feels-nya kena banget:') Tapi emang benerrr! Uchiha –piip- dateng-dateng langsung nangis dan katanya _'lu harus liat episode 21 sama 22!'_ Huwaaaa x'3 Tapi emang feels sih:') hehehe^^ Yaudah akhirnya dibikin beginian:') **Ini fic pertama di fandom ini:") Mohon dimaklumi kalau masih banyak salah yaa-" **_**Tapi tetep gaterima flames ya:") **_Hehehe^^

**Terimakasih sudah mampir,**

**Uchiha Bersaudara **


End file.
